toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Avaron Yoshida
Avaron Yoshida (吉田·アヴァロン, Yoshida Avaron) is a self-trained, Expert Chef who is in a Combo with Ana Luce of the Five Gourmet Overlords. Because she's partnered with Ana, she's become known as Beast's Chef (獣のシェフ, Kemono no Shefu). Appearance Avaron is a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She normally dresses in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi. When hunting seriously she dons chain mail and wears a black stap under her breast to kept the chain mail in place. Her most eye-catching feature are her eyebrows which resemble lightning bolts. She is almost always seen carrying her father's last and finest ever sword; a tsuba-less nodachi strapped to her back with makeshift grip of bandages wrapped around the hilt. Personality History Avaron grew up the daughter of a Swordsmith, however she did not want to inherit the family business and wanted to become a Chef instead. Her father was unhappy with this, wanting her to take over the family business, but supported her dreams. The last blade he forged, before she left, was a nodachi that he gave to Avaron. She uses this blade for gathering and preparing ingredients for cooking. After her father gave her the blade, Avaron began traveling to learn about all the ingredients in the world. At some point, she came across Ana Luce and the two became friends and formed a combo. Equipment Avaron's Knife: a tsuba-less nodachi strapped to her back with makeshift grip of bandages wrapped around the hilt. While she hasn't stated whether or not her blade has a name, and she continues to insist that it is a knife and not a sword, this is the only "knife" that Avaron uses. It also holds special significance to Avaron as it is the last blade that her father forged before he retired. The blade was forged using a 1 cm piece of the fossilized horn of a Corona Emperor and gives the blade the ability to generate heat to varying degrees. The handle was made with the horn of an Aero Serpent as that was the only material on hand that could resist the heat generated by the blade. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Chef: through years of practice and traveling, Avaron has slowly increased her cooking skills to the point where she can be considered and Expert even though she hasn't ever worked in any Restaurants, meaning she is entirely self-taught. Master Swordsman: because she grew up the daughter of a Swordsmith, Avaron learned from an early age how to use and care for swords and a variety of other weapons. Her swordsmanship has proven incredibly useful for assisting Ana with gathering Ingredients. She has created specialized sword styles that revolve around various cuts of meat and are categorized by what kind of meat the cuts come from that she calls Preparation Styles. Due to her blade's ability to generate heat on its own, she has also created what she calls Forms for Cooking. *'Preparation Styles' (準備のスタイル, Junbi no Sutairu): a collection of styles of cutting techniques that are used to cut up Ingredients and Beasts. The closer to the time the Ingredient is cut the better as these cutting techniques only prepare the Ingredient for cooking and don't really help preserve the Ingredient. Some who have witnessed her use her Preparation Styles have called them "Butchery Styles (肉屋のスタイル, Nikuya no Sutairu)". **'Red Meat Style' (赤肉のスタイル, Shakuniku no Sutairu): the basic collection of cutting techniques that can be used against most Beasts without problem. ***'Shank' (シャンク, Shanku): Avaron slashes either of the Beast's legs. The cut is below the knee but above the hoof/foot. ****'Leg' (脚, Aishi): Avaron slashes the Beast's leg. This cut separates the leg from the hip and then cuts the Shank away as well. ****'Round' (ラウンド, Raundo): Avaron slashes the back leg of the Beast above the knee. This is very similar to Leg, and there is no real difference to those who are not familiar with butchery. ***'Chuck' (チャック, Chakku): Avaron cuts away the meat from neck and shoulder area of the Beast. ***'Flank' (脇腹, Wakibara): Avaron cuts the stomach off of the Beasts she's hunting. This is one of the simplest cuts from Red Meat Style. ****'Brisket' (胸肉, Muneniku): a more specific section of the Beast's stomach is cut away. This cut is delivered more to the upper stomach/chest area of the Beast. ***'Rib' (リブ, Ribu): Avaron cuts the ribs near the backbone. To help her cut through the bone, Avaron has her blade generate enough heat to make cutting through the bone easier. This also cauterizes the wound, but takes its toll on Avaron due to how hot the sword gets. ****'Full Rack' (フルラック, Fururakku): Avaron cuts the enitre rib cage away from the Beast. ****'Half Rack' (ハーフラック, Hāfurakku): Avaron only cuts half of the rib cage out. ***'Sirloin' (サーロイン, Sāroin): Avaron cuts the Beast near the backbone but below/behind the ribs. ****'Tenderloin' (テンダーロイン, Tendāroin): Avaron cuts the Beast below the location she would cut for Sirloin. ***'Neck' (首, Kubi): Avaron delivers two slashes. The first slash is at the base of the skull, where the spinal chord begins and the second slash separates the neck from the torso. ***'Tongue' (舌, Shita): Avaron simply cuts the Beasts tongue out of its mouth. **'Poultry Style' (家禽スタイル, Kakin Sutairu): a collection of cutting techniques that work best when used against Bird Beasts and most Flying Beasts. ***'Halves' (半分, Hanbun): Avaron completely bisects the Beast into two equally sized parts. ***'Wings' (翼, Tsubasa): Avaron cuts the wings off of the Bird Beast or any other flying Beast. This makes it so the Bird Beast is unable to escape through the air and severly reduces the mobility of flying Beasts. ***'Leg' (脚, Aishi): Avaron cuts the Beast's leg off. This cut is delivered above the knee and the thigh. This, besides removing a good portion of the leg, also cuts away a portion of the Bird Beast's walking muscles and makes this cut similar to Thigh but still different even to those not familiar with butchery. ***'Breast' (胸, Mune): Avaron slices the breast meat off of the Bird Beast. Besides the massive amount of damage that the Beast would sustain from having that much of its body removed, the breast contains the muscles that Bird Beasts use to flap their wings for flight, therefore by cutting this meat away from the Beast renders it unable to fly. ***'Thigh' (もも, Momo): Avaron cuts the thigh off of the Beast. Since the thigh contains the major walking muscles for the Bird Beast, this renders it incapable of walking/running away, especially after Avaron uses Wings. ***'8-Piece Cut' (八ピースカット, Hachi Pīsukatto): the strongest of the Poultry Style cuts, Avaron cuts the Bird Beast into 2 Wings, 2 Legs, 2 Breast halves and 2 Thighs. **'Fish Style' (魚のスタイル, Sakana no Sutairu): a collection of cutting techniques that work best when used against Fish Beasts and a good number of other Aquatic Beasts. The two cuts cannot be performed on the same Beast due to the nature of the cuts. ***'Fillet' (フィレット, Firetto): Avaron cuts the flesh of the Fish Beast away from the bone by cutting lengthwise along one side of the Beast parallel to the backbone. ***'Steak' (ステーキ, Sutēki): Avaron cuts the Beast perpendicular to the spine and includes the bones. **'Shellfish Style: Shuck' (貝のスタイル:さや, Kai no Sutairu: Saya): the only attack of its style. A special cutting technique that is used on Mollusk Beasts and anything that has a shell to, quite simply, remove the shell from said creature. **'Secret Art: All Meats Style' (秘術:すべての肉のスタイル, Hijutsu: Subete no Niku no Sutairu, lit. Secret Art: Style of All Flesh): a collection of cutting techniques that can be used on any Beast. ***'Sashimi' (刺身, Sashimi): Avaron slices the Beast into very thin pieces that can be eaten raw. The slicing is done so fast that the Beast just seems to fall to pieces. ***'Butterfly' (蝶, Chō): This is usually done after any of the other cutting techniques have been used. The purpose of this technique is to transform a thick, compact piece of meat into a thinner, larger one to make prep and/or cooking easier. ***'Debone' (骨を取る, Hone o Toru, lit I take the Bone): Avaron cuts up the Beast so the meat separates from the bones. The skill displayed with this skill leaves the bones clean of any trace of meat, blood, connective tissue and even marks from the blade. **'Secret Art: All Ingredients Style: Skin' (秘術:すべての成分のスタイル：皮膚, Hijutsu: Subete no Seibun no Sutairu: Hifu, lit Secret Art: Style of All Components: Skin): A single technique that works on all Ingredients and Beast. Avaron can use this technique to remove the skin/scales/peel from the Ingredient and keeping the skin/scales/peel intact. *'Forms for Cooking' (調理用の形, Chōri-yō no Katachi): because Avaron's blade was forged with a fossilized piece of a Corona Emperor and has the ability to generate heat, she has created a collection of cutting techniques that cook the Ingredients as she cuts them. **'Dry Heat Styles' (乾熱スタイル, Kan'netsu Sutairu): Avaron uses the heat generated by her blade to cook Ingredients as she cuts them. These are called Dry Heat Styles because Avaron only uses the heat generated by her blade and no other source of heat. ***'Grill Marks' (グリルマーク, Gurirumāku): ***'Pan Seared' (たたきパン, Tataki Pan): ***'Slow Roast' (遅いロースト, Osoi Rōsuto): ***'Sauté' (ソテー, Sotē): **'Wet Heat Styles' (湿熱スタイル, Shitsunetsu Sutairu, lit Moist Heat Styles): Avaron combines moisture with the heat generated by her blade to assist in cooking the Ingredients. ***'Boiling' (沸騰, Futtō): ***'Steaming' (蒸熱, Jōnetsu): Full Course Trivia *She seems to prefer sour flavors, so whenever the Surprise Apples on Surprise Island are ready to be picked, she simply takes them directly from the branch and eats them without trying to raise their Surprise Levels. This, of course, does come as a surprise to the Apples and ends up raising the Surprise Levels regardless. Behind the Scenes *Appearance is that of Shigure Kosaka from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi *Avaron is the Japanese form of Celtic Avalon, meaning "island of apples." *Yoshida (吉田) means "Lucky Rice Field" Category:Female Category:Females Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Combo Category:Swordsman Category:Human